


Desk Job

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are back in the basement office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing real smut, so please remember that while reading this! It's written in response to an Anon request on Tumblr, contains spoilers for the Revival, and is very much NSFW. Enjoy!

“Holy shit!”

Mulder has had a lot of fantasies over the years, many involving himself and Scully in their basement office. Bending his partner over the desk, his hand muffling her groans as he pounds into her from behind; Scully riding him as he sits back in his chair, her eyes boring into him, then widening as she loses control, clenching all around him. But he knows now that no fantasy will ever beat the feel of Scully’s lips wrapped firmly around his cock, sucking him off as she kneels below the desk and he keeps one eye on the open door.

Mulder slumps back in his chair, his hands gripping the arm rests tightly as his partner’s tongue circles the tip of his cock, her right hand creeping up to stroke him at the base. “Jesus Scully.” His own right hand comes to rest on the back of her head - not guiding her, just reassuring her that he likes what she’s doing. He likes it very much. He still has no idea how this has happened, not really. Scully had been in a playful mood ever since she walked through the door earlier that morning. They’d been discussing a potential new case and it had started to feel just like old times – a little harmless flirting mixed in with a discussion over work. He’d risen from his desk to walk over to the filing cabinet and when he turned, Scully was right behind him. She’d reached out to play with his tie and in response Mulder had brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear just to test her reaction. Their eyes locked and before they both knew it, Mulder had his partner backed up against the cabinet while they shared a heated kiss. As soon as he raised his hands up to cup her breasts over her shirt, Scully had instantly broken the kiss. He’d waited for her to chastise him for taking things too far, but then his eyes widened and his cock hardened as she pushed him back towards his chair, before following him dropping to her knees in front of him. The rest they say, is history.

He isn’t complaining - it hasn’t been an easy year for them so it’s a refreshing change to see her so animated. His depression led to Scully needing a time out from him and the darkness that threatened to overwhelm the two of them. She moved out into a small two-bedroom apartment while Mulder finally sought help. He popped round one afternoon to help her decorate her bedroom and then, later that night, christen her mattress, and from that moment it wasn’t unusual for dinner on a Friday night to end with Mulder leaving on a Monday morning with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. But they’ve never done it in the office – there’s never even been a hint of them taking things further down in the basement – even back in the day when they were originally working on the X-Files. Back then Mulder would have put money on the consortium bugging their office, and the last thing he wanted to think about was the Smoking Man adding a video of them doing the naked pretzel to his own personal collection. But right now he doesn’t care if the whole world is watching – there’s no way in hell he’s going to ask Scully to stop.

He looks down, smiling to himself as he notices that Scully’s jacket is on the floor, a little blanket of sorts to cushion her knees. She looks up at him, watching him as he watches her, and slowly she slides her left hand up her skirt. It’s the best visual ever. Mulder groans - he can’t help it - and moments later Scully’s own moans echo around his cock as she begins to touch herself. He wishes he could see what she’s doing - whether she’s touching herself through her panties or has a finger - or maybe two - inside of herself. He bites his lip, willing himself not to come now, not while the main event is happening. He’s wondering whether he can talk his partner into climbing onto his lap and them finishing together, but then her hand shifts from his shaft to cup his balls and her mouth descends on him as far as she can go and suddenly he loses his trail of thought. He’s not small, not by a long shot, but Scully is doing her best to make sure there’s no part of him that’s feeling neglected. He’s certainly not feeling neglected, instead feeling like the world’s luckiest son of a bitch. She’s good at this, so good. He’s known it ever since that first time, when she turned up at his apartment to drop off some files and ended up blowing him on his sofa. He fucking loved that sofa.

“So bad,” he utters at the sight of Scully touching herself beneath her skirt.

“Yeah it is,” she breathes around him, and Mulder’s eyes slam shut as he tries to stop himself from spurting into her mouth. He tries thinking of something that will calm him down - anything but the thought of his partner giving him head. Crop circles, lizard men, Skinner…

His mind is brought back to the present when he hears the familiar ding of the elevator. Scully must hear it too, and ceases her ministrations. Before Mulder can reach down and even attempt to make himself look halfway respectable, he hears footsteps approaching, and suddenly Tad O'Malley appears at the door. He wasn’t exactly Tad’s biggest fan in the first place, but especially not now, when he’s interrupted his chance of getting lucky in the office. Mulder glances down, his eyes wide as he checks that he’s concealed by the desk. He is. But Scully still has his cock in her hand, and she isn’t making any attempt to help cover him up, not even when she must know that his erection is slowly flagging. He hopes to god that Tad can’t see her underneath the desk. But then again, maybe if he does he’ll take the hint and leave Scully the hell alone rather than try and charm her with limousines and champagne.

“Mulder.”

“Mr O’Malley.”

Mulder’s voice sounds a little higher pitched than normal to him, and from the squeeze that Scully gives him, he presumes it’s noticeable. He moves his hand to her shoulder, grasping it firmly as though to tell her to stand down. But she doesn’t, and neither does his dick.

“I’m sorry to bother you.”

“How did you get down here?”

Oh god. As Tad begins to speak, Mulder suddenly feels Scully’s breath against him, and he tries not to start as her tongue flicks out to lick him. Jesus. He tries pushing against her shoulder without drawing attention to himself, but to no avail. Then she takes him fully in her mouth once again, one hand moving back to the base while the other moves up to his balls. This isn’t happening, he tells himself. This is just a shit hot dream, and any second now he’ll wake up on the sofa, alone with his pants around his ankles and a sticky mess on his stomach.

“…and they let me come down,” Tad replies, seemingly oblivious to what’s happening right before his very eyes.

“Yeah.” Mulder isn’t sure if his response is in agreement with Tad or simply encouragement to Scully, because right now he doesn’t want her to stop. He’s quickly approaching the point of no return, and he doesn’t even care if Tad sets up his webcam and broadcasts it to the entire Internet. He’s pretty sure Scully wouldn’t mind either. She doesn’t seem to care that they have a visitor, and deep down Mulder suspects she’s getting off on it. He should have known it that time a few years ago when they were driving home from her mom’s and she cajoled him into pulling over and fucking her by the roadside. Though, he admits, it didn’t take much coaxing to get him to oblige her.

And speaking of Scully. “Where’s Dana?”

“Dana?”

He may be mere moments away from coming but Mulder still frowns when he hears the way Tad says ‘Dana’. There’s familiarity there that the guy just doesn’t deserve.

“She’s…” Mulder feels Scully’s teeth grazing his shaft and he grimaces. He’s going to erupt any minute. “She’s at the dentist.” If he were to brave it and look down, Mulder is pretty sure he’d see his partner grinning around his cock, but he’s also certain that the added visual stimulation would be the beginning of the end.

“She is?” From the look on his face, Tad isn’t entirely convinced.

“She is. She won’t be coming…” He pauses, biting back a moan. “…back to the office today.”

“She told me I could find her here,” O’Malley explains. “That’s why I’m here. I need to talk to her about the research she’s been conducting at the hospital.”

“Sorry Mr O’Malley, she’s not here.” Mulder suddenly smiles, feeling smug. Scully is supposed to be meeting with Tad but is instead on her knees, making his own dreams come true. “Unless she’s hiding in the cabinet. Or maybe under the desk.”

Scully uses her teeth again, a little harder this time, and Mulder’s grin widens at her warning. “I’ll tell her you called though,” he adds dismissively, hoping that Tad takes the hint, because he really really doesn’t want to come in front of another guy. “I think she’s headed to the hospital this afternoon. You can find her there.”

“I’ll –”

Mulder looks down at the file on his desk and tries ignoring the man in front of him. Dejected, Tad seems to know when he’s being dismissed. “I’ll give her a call,” he announces to no one in particular.

“You do that.”

“And –”

“Sorry.” Mulder lifts the file he’s holding. “I’m a little busy right now. Maybe we can catch up later?” Speaking of busy, Scully is too. Suddenly her fist is pumping, and she’s jerking him relentlessly.

Tad nods, suddenly uncomfortable. “Sure. I’ll see you around Mulder.” Not waiting for an answer, he turns and walks out of the door. He’s barely out of Mulder’s line of sight when Scully’s mouth once again descends over his shaft, and Mulder feels himself begin to fall over the edge. He bucks up into her mouth, pouring himself into her while Scully takes every last drop. Spent, he collapses back into the chair, as limp as his dick which Scully is currently cleaning up. When she’s done, she tucks him back in his pants and crawls out from beneath his desk, sporting a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat’s. She giggles as she takes in his disheveled appearance, his flustered face and his sated grin. “That was fun,” she exclaims, and Mulder suddenly realizes just how much he’s missed this unpredictable, fun Scully. He wants her to come out and play more often.

“Fun? You nearly killed me Scully.”

She laughs as he gets to his feet a little shakily. “Can’t keep up with me old man?”

“Very funny.” Before she can react, Mulder grabs hold of Scully’s arm and spins her round, pushing her so she’s bending over the desk. Files scatter everywhere and his now-cool cup of coffee spills onto some paperwork but neither of them care. “Who are you calling old?” he says, sinking to his knees, and pulling up her skirt, ready to repay the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully barely has time to register what’s happening when Mulder suddenly spins her around and bends her over. “What –?” Her chest is pressed against tightly against the desk as her partner gets to his knees and lifts up her skirt. Her already wet underwear begins to flood once again as she realizes just what he’s going to do, and she braces herself for what she’s sure is about to come.

“Mulder, you’re crazy!” She startles as she feels his hands move to caress her ass and suddenly he takes hold of her panties, pulling them down her legs without warning with such force that she’s convinced he’s ripped them. Right now she couldn’t care less if he has. “Oh god.” His mouth is instantly on her, teasing at her lips while she grabs at the edge of the desk and hangs on for dear life. She groans as he begins to taste her, licking at her folds before pulling away ever so slightly. Scully shifts her weight and widens her stance, opening her legs to allow her partner greater access to her, and she hears him moan at the sight of her, soaking wet and ready to be fucked. She’s pretty sure she looks a little slutty, bent over the desk with her skirt pulled up and her panties wrapped around her ankles, but she couldn’t care less, and feels her clit throb in anticipation.

Then Mulder slips a finger into her tight pussy and Scully bites her lip to keep herself from calling out. They may be out of the way down in the basement, but Tad has only just left and there’s a chance he could still be nearby. And this time there won’t be any doubt about what’s happening in front of him. “Mulder, stop!” she hisses as he pumps his finger into her, but the last thing she wants him to do is stop. She’s been worked up ever since he pushed her into the filing cabinet not so long ago and kissed her for all she was worth. She almost brought herself to orgasm earlier as she sucked hungrily at Mulder’s cock and he told her she was bad bad bad, but Tad’s presence put pay to that. She needs to come soon, and the way Mulder is fingering her, it won’t take long at all.

“What’s the matter Scully?” he asks as he adds another finger, stretching her deliciously, and she can hear the smile in his voice when she pushes her hips back towards him, encouraging him to continue. Cocky bastard.

“We need to stop,” she pants, her eyes rolling back in her head as Mulder hits that familiar spot. “Oh god. We…we need to stop. Tad –”

“Tad’s gone,” Mulder replies, and she hears him shift on the floor. His breath hits her clit and Scully shivers. “I think he took the hint that you wouldn’t be seeing him today. Poor Tad, being stood up like that.”

“He’s…what if he comes back?”

“Is that what you want?” Mulder increases his speed, and Scully moans out loud. Her nipples are hard, pressing into the desk. It feels delicious. “Do you want him to come back in here and see you like this? His favorite Doctor Scully, bent over a desk while she’s being fucked by another guy?”

“Oh god yes.”

“Yes?”

“No, no, oh god, right there, right there…” Scully feels her legs weaken as Mulder continues to pump his fingers in and out of her. When he suddenly leans forward and takes her clit into his mouth, she shrieks, turning her head to muffle her groans into her arm. He’s always been good at this, so good, ever since the first time he went down on her, back at her old apartment. She’d invited him round to her place for a movie and takeout and had barely got the front door closed behind him when he had his tongue down her throat and two fingers pumping into her. He knew right from the start just how she wanted it. It’s been a while since he last took her like this, but it’s definitely been worth the wait, and he’s more than making up for lost time.

“You like that?” he asks, pulling away momentarily before going back for more. Scully’s muscles clench as he continues to fuck her, and she’s pretty sure that when she comes she’ll break off his fingers. It’ll be worth it though, she thinks, just as he licks at her clit once again.

“So…good,” she pants, and she feels Mulder hum against her, the vibration shooting straight to her core. She focuses on his fingers – in, out, in, out – and then his tongue traces circles over her clit. It’s too much, way too much, and yet she wants more. Mulder sits back against the desk, moving his fingers ever so slightly and suddenly the pleasure intensifies, so much so that it’s almost bordering on pain. Scully’s legs shake as she feels her stomach cramp and her pussy convulse as her orgasm approaches, and suddenly she’s there, letting out a deep, guttural moan as she goes flying and comes all over Mulder’s fingers. His tongue leaves her clit and the pace of his fingers slows as he lets her ride it out, knowing she’s sensitive after an orgasm, but he doesn’t pull out, not completely.

“Oh god.” As Scully returns to herself, she pushes back on the desk, standing up straighter. Taking the hint, Mulder removes his fingers from her, sucking them into his mouth, causing her pussy to contract with fresh desire. “You’re crazy,” she says, laughing nervously as she shakes her head in amazement.

“You started it.” He watches as Scully bends and begins to pull up her underwear, then gets to his feet. They’re both a little dazed, still not quite believing what’s just transpired between them in the office.

“Well you certainly finished it.”

Mulder reaches out and takes hold of Scully’s hand, pulling her in towards him. He swoops in for a kiss and Scully’s mouth parts, groaning as she tastes herself on his tongue. She feels his fresh desire as his cock presses into her stomach and instantly she wants him again. He’s always had this effect on her. “I haven’t yet,” he says as he pulls away with a grin. “But I will do.”


End file.
